What Lies Beneath
by rororogers
Summary: When Lou McCloud starts working for the Pony Express, it only takes Buck Cross a minute to know what she really is. His knowledge of her secret causes the two to become close. What will happen when the other riders find out the truth. Rating went up to M.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Riders or any of the characters. Just taking them for a ride for my amusement.**

**A/N: I always thought it funny that in the show that Buck, the guy who could look at a blade of grass and could tell you how many horses had been through there, couldn't look at Lou and tell she was a girl. So here is my take on how things could have gone a little differently. I will be switching back and forth between POV's and into 3****rd**** person some. I hope I don't confuse everybody. I let you know the different POV's when I switch to them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Lou's POV<strong>

You've gone and done it now Lou. What were you thinking? There is no way you're going to be able to pull this off. You're half the size of these other guys. They'll know right away you're a girl. The guy who signed me on didn't. Yeah but you're going to be living and working with these guys. How are you going to bathe without them seeing you or change clothes for that matter? I'm telling you, ya got to get out of here before it's too late. No! I need this job Jeremiah and Teresa are counting on me. I can do this. Besides how hard can it be?

* * *

><p><strong>Teaspoon's POV<strong>

What a bunch of strays. I'm supposed to teach these boys? Let's see what we've got here, A half breed probably Kiowa, a wanna be gunfighter, that one is too quiet, the blonde looks too sure of himself, gees how old is that kid he's too puny, and the one on the end he looks like he's lost. Yup Teaspoon you got your work cut out for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

Teaspoon sure ain't what I expected. I think he must have a screw loose somewhere, why else would he bathe in a horse troth and use bear grease afterwards, that is just gross. I hope the other guys have better hygiene than that, because it they don't I really am in trouble. But if Teaspoon is a little loco it probably won't be too hard to fool him, now the others might be a different story.

The one next to me introduced himself as the Kid. Kid? What kind of name is that? He seems nice enough and he's naïve. He shouldn't be a problem. Now the other guy I'm next to introduced himself as Cody, William F. Cody. He strikes me as one of those guys who's too damn sure of himself. He also is easily distracted by anything in a skirt. Since I'm not in a skirt he doesn't look to close. As long as it stays that way I should be fine. Now the other three guys, I don't know. The one called Jimmy, he's the type to go looking for trouble, and as long as I stay out of his way maybe he'll just ignore me. It's the last two I have to worry about.

We have Ike McSwain, since Ike is a mute he's used to being ignored which means he does a lot of observing. I'm going to have to watch myself around him and his friend Buck. Buck is half Kiowa. Anyone who can look at a blade of grass and can tell you how many horses had gone through there is going to be hard to fool for long. Why did I have to get stationed around those two?

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

Huh. How about that someone who doesn't care I'm a half breed. Teaspoon actually thinks I'm useful. I can't believe he thought he would be able to trick me with that arrow. At least I impressed him. He sure isn't impressed by the guy next to me, Jimmy. I don't blame him; Jimmy looks like he's just asking for trouble. Oh no Teaspoon's messing with Ike. "He can hear but he can't talk, his name is Ike McSwain, he's real good with horses." I tell Teaspoon. "Well guess it don't matter if he can talk as long as he can ride." Teaspoon said moving on. At last some place where they don't care that Ike's a mute. Looks like we will be able to stay on then.

Cody seems too sure of himself, but damn is he a good shot with that rifle. Wait a minute, you can't tell me that Teaspoon and the others are fooled by Lou. This is too funny, Teaspoon just thinks 'he's' puny. Wow they are really unobservant if they really can't tell Lou is a girl. Well I'm not going to enlighten them, its obvious to me she can ride, besides she doesn't have many job options does she. Kid? What kind of name is Kid? Well at least he looks like he's willing to work.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2 - Lou's POV<strong>

I've been working for the Express for two weeks now. So far nobody seems to notice anything different about me. It's been hard but I've been getting up before the others and going to bed later so I can change or bathe without their eyes on me. But now I've got another problem, why had I not thought about this before now. Now that my monthly has started, how am I going to keep it hidden? God my stomach hurts.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

"What is it Ike?" I ask my friend as he tries to pull me towards the barn. "You've got to come with me Buck, Now." Ike signed. "Fine" I say knowing something must be wrong for Ike to be acting this way. I follow Ike around the back of the barn where I spot Lou sitting with her head on her knees, arms around her stomach. She was pale and looked to be in pain. "Buck I'm telling you something is wrong with her" Ike signed after we rounded the corner. "Her? You knew?" I signed back not wanting Lou to realize we were there yet. "You're not the only observant one Buck" Ike signed back with a grin. "Come on, she may need help." I signed back walking towards Lou.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

"Lou? Are you ok?" Buck asked squatting down in front of me. I looked up to meet his worried eyes and those of Ike's. Great just the two who needed to see me. "I'm fine" I lied. I could tell Buck was thinking. He looked at Ike for a minute and indicated for Ike to leave with a nod of his head. After Ike left Buck looked back at me and said, "Lou I have some herbs I can mix together to make in a tea. It will help with your monthly cramps." I felt the blood drain from my face as his words sank in. "My what?' I asked trying to deny it. Buck just smirked. "Lou I know what you are, have from the very first day. I also know that right now you are having cramps from your monthly. That's why I sent Ike away, he knows you're a girl too, but I didn't think you would want him to know what is wrong with you."

I could feel my cheeks burning, was there nothing I could keep hidden from this man. "I'm sorry Lou, I didn't mean to embarrass you; I just wanted to help." Buck said before getting to his feet and started to leave, but I stopped him. "Buck, wait please. You said you had some herbs that will help?" Buck smiled, "Yeah, I'll go make you some tea with them. I'll be back in a few minutes." Buck said then left to go fix my tea.

About ten minutes later Buck was back with the herbal tea. "It's bitter, but it will help," Buck says as he hands me the little cup. "Thanks Buck," I say as I take it from him. "Why don't you join me for a little while?" I ask indicating the spot on the ground next to me. Buck smiled as he sat down next to me, As I took a sip of the tea. "Ugghh" I said with a grimace, Buck laughed out right. "I warned you it was bitter." "You couldn't put sugar in it?" I asked still making a face. Buck grinned as he produced two sugar cubes. I gave him an annoyed look. "Sorry, I just wanted to see your face after you drank that." He said laughing as I stirred the sugar in the tea. With the sugar in it, it wasn't so bad.

I was curious about this unusual man beside me. Other than the fact that Buck is a half breed, I knew next to nothing about him. I wanted to know more, there was just something about him that drew me to him. "So tell me Buck, how did you and Ike become friends?" I asked thinking that was a good place to start. "After I left the Kiowa, I went to live in this mission school. The other kids all teased me about the half breed thing but I wasn't the only one that was different. Ike was there. The other kids were afraid of him. They thought if they touched him their hair and tongues would fall out." Buck said with a small laugh.

"That's horrible." I say putting my hand on his arm. "Anyway one day in town about six guys picked a fight with me over the half breed thing. Well suddenly there was Ike fighting alongside me." Buck said grinning at the memory. "What happened?" I asked wondering if two kids could stand a chance against those odds. "We got our butts kicked, but we've been friends and brothers since that day. We would drive the nuns crazy with all the pranks we would pull." Buck actually laughed as he thought about it.

I would never have figured Buck to be one to pull pranks; he was always so serious now. I was seeing a side of him that none of the others had seen. "What kind of pranks did you two pull on those poor nuns?" I asked. "Oh the usual ones boys pull; snakes and frogs in beds or desk drawers, among other things." I just shake my head as I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

Lou was the first person besides Ike that I could really talk to. She saw me, not the color of my skin, but now I wanted to know more. What would possess a woman to go around pretending to be a boy, and to take such a dangerous job? "Now that you know my story, tell me about you Lou." I say taking her now empty tea cup from her. I could see a muscle twitch in her jaw; it was obvious she wasn't comfortable talking about herself. "Like what?" she asked. "Your name for example, where are you from, any family, why you're working here? That kind of thing." I say truly wanting to get to know this woman better.

Lou gave me a soft smile, "My name is Louise. I've got a kid brother and sister in an orphanage. After I save up enough money I'm going to buy my own place and get them out. I pretend to be a boy because it's safer and as a boy I had better job opportunities." Her face suddenly got a far-off sad look, "after I left the orphanage I got hired to do laundry. There were a bunch of other girls in the house I was working in so I thought it was a safe place to work. I was such an idiot by the time I figured out what kind of place it really was it was too late. The owner… he uh… he raped me." Lou looked down not meeting my eyes; I could see the tears roll down her face.

I put my arm around her shoulder and with my other hand I raised her chin so she would look at me. "That wasn't your fault Lou. Men like that deserve to be shot. My mother was raped by a white man. I was the result of that." I tell her, not to get sympathy but so she would know I understood what she had been through. "Oh Buck, I'm so sorry. I assumed your father was married to your mother." Lou said softly. "It's not your fault Lou; it wasn't my mother's fault. The fault lies with men that take things that don't belong to them. Now what happened after that?" I asked knowing she needed to finish her story. "One of the girls took pity on me and helped me escape. That's when I cut my hair off and started dressing like a boy. I haven't had any problems since then." She smiles at me, I return it. "You know Lou you've got spunk. I like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

I can't believe I just told Buck all of that. I swore I'd never tell anyone about what happened. Buck just has a way about him that puts me at ease or maybe its the tea. What is in this stuff? I wish he would stop looking at me like that. It's doing funny things to my heart. Wow, Buck has beautiful eyes and that smile. I wonder what he meant when he said he like that I had spunk? Wait was he always sitting this close? No he wasn't. Buck leaned in closer and brushed his lips across mine. My breath caught in my throat. I pulled back slightly, my eyes searching his before I leaned back in and pressed my lips to his.

Buck's hands went to the sides of my face as he deepens the kiss. A loud bang on the side of the barn caused us to spring apart just before Ike and the others came around the corner. Ike shot us a wink. I had to remember to thank him for the warning later. The guys told us Teaspoon needed to see all of us in the bunkhouse. "And it took all of you to come tell us that?" Buck said a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Nope, we just thought you two were trying to hide something from us." Cody said with a strange look on his face. "Like what Cody? You think we had some women out here keeping them from you?" I asked trying to make a joke out of it. "Thought did cross my mind" Cody said with a shrug. We were headed back to the bunkhouse by this time. "What were ya'll doing?' Kid asked. "Just talking" we said at the same time.

Back in the bunkhouse we found out that Teaspoon needed two riders to go on an overnight run to Ft. Laramie. Since no one volunteered we had to draw straws. I drew on of the short straws. Since only Buck, Jimmy, and Kid were left to draw Buck volunteered to go with me. I was glad that he was coming instead of Jimmy or Kid. I noticed that strange look on Cody's face again after Buck volunteered. I tried not to think about it as I got my gear together. We mounted our horses, then Teaspoon handed the package we had to deliver to Buck and with a final ride safe we rode out.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Jimmy there is something weird going on with Buck and Lou. Didn't you see their faces when we found them behind the barn earlier? And don't you think it strange that Buck volunteered to go on that run only after Lou drew the small straw?" Cody said to Jimmy, as they were repairing the corral. "You're imagining things Cody. They were just talking." Jimmy said thinking Cody was losing it, Buck and Lou were both guys what could they possibly have been doing. "Yeah but if Ike hadn't have 'accidently' kicked the barn wall, what would have they been doing." Cody said with a smirk. 'Oh so now you think Ike is in on it too?" Jimmy said standing up from his stoop position to glare at Cody. "He's in the barn let's go ask him." Cody said pointing to the barn. "Fine, if it will get you to leave me alone and actually work." Jimmy said making his way to the barn.<p>

They found Ike mucking out a stale. "Hey Ike we want a word with you." Cody said coming up beside him. 'What is it Cody' Ike signed. "Just what exactly is going on between Buck and Lou?" Cody asked the silent man. "What are you talking about?" Ike signed trying to play it dumb. "Look Ike I know you kicked the barn wall earlier on purpose to warn them we were coming. Now what was it you thought they were doing that they needed a warning." Cody said getting irritated. 'They were just talking." Ike signed amused. 'Damn it Cody, I told you were imagining things." Jimmy said annoyed. 'No, I'm not! And if they were doing what I think they were, I don't want to bunk with them. It's just weird. Two men, ugh." Cody said with a shudder. Ike couldn't help it; he doubled over in silent laughter.

"Just what is so damn funny?' Jimmy asked watching Ike's shoulders shake in laughter. "Cody! He thinks Buck likes men." Ike signed with a huge grin on his face. "He likes Lou doesn't he?" Cody said getting angry at Ike for laughing at him. "I'm telling you Cody, Buck likes women and I'm pretty sure Lou likes the opposite sex too." Ike signed grinning like an idiot. Jimmy's mouth started twitching, "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." 'See what Jimmy?" Cody asked still not catching on. "You still don't get it Cody." Jimmy said with a laugh. "Get what?" Cody said just before Ike's words sank in, "Wait Ike are you saying Lou's a girl?" Ike looked innocent. "How did I not see that? Who all knows Ike?" Cody asked. "Just Buck, me, and now you two. She could get fired if Teaspoon found out." Ike signed. "Better not tell the Kid then, he might rat her out.' Jimmy said.

They all agreed to keep Lou's gender a secret, but they were going to have a word with Buck about him not sharing that little detail with them from the start. If they had known she was a girl sooner, well things might have gotten pretty interesting trying to win her before the others. But it looks like Buck beat them all to the punch.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

**Chapter 3 – Lou's POV**

We had been riding for hours and I was very much in need of a rest break. Buck must have read my mind. "Hey Lou there's a stream not far from here, we can stop to rest and water the horses there." Buck said to me when he had brought his horse alongside mine. I gave him a grateful smile. Buck was right; we came upon the stream not two minutes later. Buck took care of the horses while I took care of my personal business. Again I was grateful for Buck volunteering to come instead of letting Jimmy or Kid draw the short straw.

Buck had already built a small fire and was working on fixing us some lunch when I returned to the spot we had stopped at. Watching Buck I couldn't help but think about that kiss we had shared this morning behind the barn. I wondered if it had the same effect on Buck as it did on me. "Hey Lou, you hungry?" Buck asked when he spotted me. "Yeah, though I hope you are a better cook than I am." I said with a grin as I moved to sit next to him. Buck shot a smirk in my direction. "It's hard to mess up a can of beans. I wish I had thought to ask Emma to pack us a lunch." Buck said stirring the glob of beans in the small pot." I grimaced as I looked at the beans, "Yeah me too." Buck gave a small laugh when he saw my face. "You know if I really was a guy, I would probably be in love with Emma just for her cooking alone." I said after I had taken a bite of the beans Buck handed me. Buck laughed, "I think Cody is." He said without missing a beat, which caused us both to laugh again. We continued to joke around while we ate, but as I was cleaning up the dishes Buck got serious again.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I still couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Lou. I always had trouble talking to white women because of the half breed thing. Most of them thought I was a savage and avoided me because they were afraid. The others sought me out because of that, for some reason the fact that I might be dangerous turned them on. Those weren't the kind of women I wanted to be with. Lou treated me just like a normal guy. I wasn't a savage to her, I was just Buck. I was her friend; she had told me something about her past that I'm sure she hadn't told anyone else. And then I had to go and kiss her.

What was I thinking doing that? She had just told me she had been raped and I kissed her. "Lou?" I say to her as she washes our dishes in the stream. "Yeah Buck?" Lou asks looking over at me. "About what happened earlier, I had no right to kiss you like that. I'm not sure what came over me. I'm sorry." I say to her looking down. I risk a glance at her after a few minutes of silence. She was looking at me so seriously before a smile broke out on her face. "It's alright Buck, you have nothing to be sorry for." She said just before her forehead started to wrinkle, "Unless you didn't like kissing me or regret kissing me." I snicker, "No actually I rather enjoyed it."

Lou blushed, "Well then you have no reason to apologize, I rather enjoyed it too." After she said this, her blush got brighter and she could no longer meet my eyes. I moved closer to her, reaching down I pull her to her feet and into my arms. Lou looked slightly shocked at first, before she gave me a bashful smile. One of my hands went to the back of her head as I pulled her to me and pressed my mouth to hers. She didn't hesitate to kiss me back, her arms going behind my neck. I could feel her fingers playing in the ends of my hair. It was slowly growing out but it was still too short for my taste. My hold tightened around Lou's back as I deepened our kiss. I could hear Lou whimper a little before she pushed me away breathing hard. Her face was flushed and she had a small grin on her face. I'm pretty sure I had a similar look on mine. "We better get going if we want to get there by nightfall." Lou said moving away to gather up our dishes and pack them. I could tell she was flustered, so I just shot her a wink before I put out the fire and got the horses.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

Wow! Just wow. And I thought the kiss behind the barn had been nice, that was … wow. That's all I can say. How does he do it? How does he get past the walls I put up to keep people out? I never let people get this close, especially not this fast. What is it about Buck that I just can't push him away? I know this is probably a bad idea getting involved with him; the other guys are bound to catch on that I'm a girl if I don't get control of myself. But damn, I don't want to. I want to kiss Buck again, preferably more than once. Snap out of it Lou, you've got a job to do. Just focus on getting to Fort Laramie. Yeah where I will be alone with Buck at night. Get a grip girl! We'll deal with that later.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Buck's POV<strong>

We reached the fort just after dusk. Since Ft. Laramie was one of the larger forts and it was often used as a stopping station for wagon trains, it had a hotel and a restaurant. Two things I was very grateful for. I could kill for a hot meal and bath. Plus a soft mattress would be nice for a change. Our bedrolls or bunks were not the most comfortable things in the world. My brother Red Bear would say I've gone soft since living in the white world, but truth be told our bunks were actually harder than the fur pallets we used back in my village. I think even Red Bear would agree with me on that.

Lou looked like she was about ready to fall asleep in the saddle so after we delivered the package I took our horses to the livery while Lou went to check us in the hotel. The man working the livery told me he would take care of the horse so I left to join Lou at the hotel. I wanted to get cleaned up before dinner. But back at the hotel we had a slight problem. As soon as I walked in I spotted Lou arguing with the desk clerk. "What's the matter Lou?" I asked as I stepped up behind her. "They only got one room left Buck." Lou said in a low voice not meeting my eyes. "So what's the problem, we share a bunkhouse with four other guys. Just be glad we don't have to listen to Cody snore tonight." I say trying to get a laugh out of Lou.

The desk clerk handed me the key as I signed the register. Lou still wouldn't meet my eyes. When we got to our room, I understood the problem. While the room was a double, it was a double bed, not two single beds. I tried to keep my lips from twitching as I looked over at Lou. She did not look amused. So much for the comfortable bed tonight, "its ok Lou, I'll sleep on the floor." Lou gave me a grateful look just before there was a knock at the door. Apparently Lou had ordered a bath while I was dealing with the horses. I made sure they brought up a privacy screen as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

Buck is so thoughtful giving up the bed to me and making sure they brought up a privacy screen too. Since he needs a bath too, I can at least let him get his first. After the bath was ready and the maid left I turned to Buck, "Go ahead and get your bath first Buck. It's the least I can do since you gave up the bed." Buck grinned. "You may regret that after you see how dirty the water is after I wash all this trail dust off." He teased me. "It couldn't be any worse than what it would look like if I got mine first." I joked back as Buck got a change of clothes out of his saddle bags and went behind the screen.

Even with the screen in place, this still felt strangely intimate, especially after I heard the first splash of water indicating that Buck had gotten in the tub. I couldn't keep that mental image out of my head. I had seen Buck shirtless; I had seen all the guys shirtless. I had seen them all in nothing but their long johns, but that had never had the effect on me as just listening to Buck bathe did.

"Lou you still there?" I heard Buck call; I guess I was being too quiet. "Yeah why?" I asked my voice sounding strange to even me. Buck must have noticed because I heard him chuckle before he said, "Just where is your mind wondering too Lou?" I could hear the teasing note in his voice. I swallowed hard, "Nowhere." I croaked out. Buck laughed out right as I heard the water splashing again. A few seconds later Buck came around the screen with only a towel wrapped around the lower half of his body. I had to swallow hard again and force myself to look away. Buck walked up to me and tipped my chin up with one of his fingers. "Your turn." He said before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I hurried to get my clothes and went around the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I couldn't help but be amused by Lou's reaction to just listening to me bathe. Little did I know she would have the same effect on me. I had to force myself to focus on getting dressed, trying my best to tune out the sounds coming from the other side of the screen. I had just finished buttoning my shirt when I heard Lou cry out. Without thinking I rushed around the screen to find Lou holding a hand to her leg. 'What happened Lou?' I asked picking up a towel to hand her so she could cover herself. After she had draped the towel to give herself some privacy she moved her hand off her leg. She had a nasty cut that was bleeding badly. "Damn Lou what the hell did you do?" I asked dropping to my knee beside the tub and pressing a rag to the bleeding cut.

Lou looked embarrassed. "Nothing. I was just trying to shave my legs when my hand slipped." I gave her a pained look; I know that had to hurt. Moving the rag I noticed the cut wasn't bleeding so badly now. "Come on let's get you out of that tub so I can bandage this properly." I say offering her a hand up with my eyes closed. I kept them closed until she told me it was safe to open them. But I had been very tempted to peek. When I opened my eyes Lou was wrapped up in a towel that fall just to the top of her thighs.

I had to swallow hard and shake my head to snap myself back to the situation at hand. Sitting Lou down on the bed I made quick work of bandaging her leg. Then she went back behind the screen to get dressed while I finished getting ready myself. After we were both bathed and dressed we went and finally got some dinner. And while the food was good it didn't compare to Emma's cooking. And true to my word I slept on the floor that night. But I had some very sweet dreams. Images of Lou in the tub or in that towel dancing around in my head as I drifted off to sleep. I wonder if she was having similar dreams as me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

Buck had been such a gentleman when I cut my leg. He had given me a towel to cover myself with and then he kept his eyes closed when he helped me out of the tub. I could see the physical struggle he had with himself after he opened his eyes to see me in that towel. I knew it barely covered me. But Buck's gentleman side won. And while dinner had been good, I wished I could have been dressed like a girl. That was the first time I had wanted to look like a girl since I was raped. I wanted to look pretty for Buck. That thought had a strange effect of me.

Now I find myself alone in this big comfortable bed, Buck several feet away on the floor. I can hear his even breathing, so I know he's asleep. I can't sleep. I can't help feeling guilty for making him sleep on the floor. I know I could trust Buck to be a gentleman, besides I'm on my monthly. Don't some Indian tribes believe that if they touch a woman sexually during that time it could take away their warrior strength or something like that? I wonder if Buck believes that. It doesn't matter if he does or doesn't, I know he won't touch me like that against my wishes.

He's so peaceful looking when he's asleep. I know his half breed status weighs heavy on him at times but right now he looks like he doesn't have a care in the world. I wish there was something I could do to keep that look on his face all the time. I slowly drift off to sleep with thoughts of Buck floating in my brain.


	3. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Lou's POV**

We left Fort Laramie early the next morning. And even though I'd had a hard time falling asleep I woke up refreshed and ready to get back to work, well maybe not work but I was ready to spend the whole day with Buck just the two of us. Buck didn't seem too anxious to get back to Sweetwater either, since he was keeping his horse at a slow pace so we could talk. On the ride home I learned more about Buck. He had told me his mother had been raped by a white man after I had told him about my own past. What he hadn't told me at the time was that his mother was married to the chief of their tribe when she was raped. Buck has an older half-brother, Red Bear who is a powerful war chief of the Kiowa. That kind of impressed me; Buck was brothers with a chief.

He also told me why he left the Kiowa to begin with. He had always been treated differently because of what he was but he had been promised to a young girl, Little Wing. Little Wing was white she had been taken in by the Kiowa after her family had been killed by a different band of Indians, Comanche I believe is what he said. Even as young as they were Buck had loved her, then one day while he was out hunting with the men, white trappers came to the village and murder all the women and children. They took Little Wing with them because she was white. Buck never forgave himself for leaving her that day; she had begged him to stay. I told him he couldn't have known what would happen; besides they would have killed him too. He says he knew that but he still blamed himself. After that he just couldn't stay so he just left.

After leaving the Kiowa he was taken in at the mission school. They were the ones that had given him the last name Cross and shortened his name from Running Buck to just Buck. After he and Ike were old enough they left the mission and set out to make their way in the world together. They had taken odd jobs here and there, even worked on a ranch for a while but they would always have to move on before long because someone would either start in about his being a half breed or Ike being mute, calling Ike a dummy.

Buck told me the day they signed on at the Express had been the best decision they had made. They had finally found a place where they both belonged, with a bunch of other misfits. I had to agree with that one. We were a bunch of misfits but we had become friends and were slowly becoming a family. Buck told me that eventually he and Ike wanted to start a horse ranch together. I learned a lot about Buck during that ride, more than anyone else other than Ike knew about him. So I told him more of my past

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I had told Lou everything I could think of about my past. I wanted her to know what had made me the man I am today. I wanted her to accept all of me not just what was on the surface. I could tell she did when she told me more of her own past.

She told me that her father was a man name Boggs. He was a criminal; selling stolen guns to Indians and murders and every sort of scum imaginable. Her mother had taken her and her siblings when they were younger and ran from him changing their name back to McCloud. Her mother had told her brother and sister that their father was dead but Lou was old enough to know better. Her mother took sick when Lou was around eight. Her mother made Lou promise to take care of her siblings and to never tell them the truth about their father; she wanted them to think he had died as a good man. They had been put into a mission orphanage much like the one Ike and I had been in. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if we had been in the same one. I wondered if we would have been friends then. Something tells me we would have.

When Lou was thirteen she ran away from the orphanage and promised to send for Jeremiah and Teresa when she had saved enough money to buy a grub stake. She told me she still had a ways to go but she had a good start. She told me the first job she found was the one doing laundry at the place she had told me about. I realized Lou had barely been more than a child when she was raped. I felt nauseous just thinking about it. How could someone do that to an innocent girl like that? I asked whatever happened to the man who had used her. She told me he was still around, still owned that brothel. I swore to myself then and there that if I ever met that man I would kill him for hurting Lou.

Lou told me since leaving that place she has worked odd jobs her and there. She had worked in a livery mucking stables, as a shop boy, she had really hated that job, she had even gotten a job on a small ranch doing odd chores for the woman of the house, little jobs that the ranch hands didn't have time to do. She never stayed long at any one place, whenever someone started looking at her funny she would move on knowing they were bound to figure out what she was. She didn't want a repeat of what happened to her before. I asked her if she was going to stay on with the Express now that she knew Ike and I knew what she was. She told me she wasn't going anywhere, she trusted me and the other guys. She knew that even if they knew they wouldn't hurt her. Besides she said she knew I would protect her if the need arises, not that she couldn't take care of herself of course. I had to smile. It made me feel good to know that she had complete faith in me. I had never met a woman who trusted me like Lou did.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

The ride home had been nice. We had learned a lot about each other, but we were almost home now. It was almost time for me to be a boy again. I didn't know how long it would be before I had a chance to be alone with Buck again, so I stopped my horse and dismounted. "What are you doing Lou?" Buck asked stopping his horse and dismounted as well. "Is something wrong?" He asked coming to stand beside me. My tongue was tied, I couldn't tell him the reason I had stopped. So I did the only thing I could do, I smiled at him before I reached up on my tippy toes and pressed my mouth to his.

I could feel Buck's grin against my lips as his arms went around behind me pulling me closer. After I broke the kiss to catch my breath, Buck just continued to hold me in his arms, my head resting on his chest. I don't know how long we stood like that, but eventually the sounds of a horse approaching made us break apart. We couldn't see who was coming yet so we automatically got into a defensive position. We were relieved to see it was just Ike. He told us Teaspoon had sent him out to see if there was any sign of us yet. There had apparently been some trouble with bandits while we were gone. And when we hadn't made it back a few hours ago they had begun to worry. So we remounted our horses and rode back home with Ike.


	4. Chapter 6 and 7

**Chapter 6 – Buck's POV**

Two days after we returned from Ft. Laramie, Jimmy and Cody caught me alone. Lou and Ike had gone into town with Teaspoon and Emma. Kid was out on a run. I had a run in about an hour, which is the reason why I hadn't gone into town. I had thought it strange at the time that Jimmy and Cody didn't go into town too, but now as they cornered me I knew the reason.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here Cody?" Jimmy said when he spotted me. I was a little concerned they were going to get me about the half breed thing for a minute. "Looks like Buck, our friend." Cody said nonchalantly. "Friend? Buck? Nah can't be. Our friend Buck would have let us in on the little secret that Lou's hiding." Jimmy said with a smile. Damn, was I'll I could think. "Now Jimmy if I was Buck and I was the first to know Lou's a girl, I wouldn't have told ya either. I don't blame him for wanting to keep her for himself." Cody said with a smirk and wink at me. I was trying to stifle my laughter at their antics. I wondered how they had figured it out.

"What's the matter Buck 'fraid you couldn't compete with me?" Jimmy said. I couldn't help it any longer, I busted out laughing. As I got my chuckles under control I asked , "How did you figure out Lou isn't what she pretends to be?" "Well genius boy over there thought there was something funny going on between you and Lou. So we cornered Ike. He didn't say anything but his reaction to Cody thinking you 'liked' a guy gave it away." Jimmy explained. I had to laugh when Jimmy told me that. Cody just glared at me and Jimmy. "Who else knows?" I asked. "Just the two of us, we haven't said anything to Kid because we thought he might spill the beans to Teaspoon." Cody said. "So you're not going to tell?" I asked with a smile. "What's there to tell, Lou rides as good as the rest of us." Cody said with a shrug.

"Just one thing Buck, how long have you known that Lou is a girl?" Jimmy asked. "Since the moment I met her. Remember I can see the smallest details. That's what makes me such a good tracker; it was no different when I looked at her." I answered with a slight grin. "What things did you notice, because it was only after I knew what she was that I could see it?" Cody asked. "Well let's see. For starters the way she moves, no guy walks that way. The way she would stand with her arms across her chest, not to mention the fact that she is just too dainty to have been a man." I said with a small laugh. "I still can't believe that none of us noticed it." Jimmy said.

"So how long have you and Lou been you know been you and Lou?" Cody asked with a cheesy grin. I laughed, "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, but ... I never claimed to be a gentleman. The day you guys found us behind the barn was when Lou found out I knew her secret. If Ike hadn't kicked the wall you two would have gotten a little shock." "See I told ya Jimmy! They weren't just talking!" Cody said shoving Jimmy. "Yeah but you also thought that it was two guys back there remember." Jimmy said shoving back. We all shuddered at that image. The guys continued to tease me until I left on my run.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

We were just pulling back into the yard when Buck was riding out. I had hoped we would make it back in time so I could have said goodbye. I had to quickly mask my disappointment so the guys and Teaspoon didn't see it. I didn't do it quickly enough for Emma to miss though. She never said anything but I swear I saw the corners of her mouth curve into a smile. Did she know? I didn't know but I found out a few minutes later that Jimmy and Cody did. I gave Ike a playful shove when I found out he had given me away, even if it wasn't on purpose. I was right in assuming they would keep my secret. So now the only ones who didn't know were Kid, Teaspoon, Emma, and Sam, the marshal Emma was being courted by.

Normally I would be moving on now but the guys swore to keep my secret. Although Jimmy was still kicking himself for not seeing it sooner. I think he was actually a little jealous of Buck. I didn't tell Jimmy that even if he had noticed sooner he still would not have a chance with me. Not that Jimmy wasn't good looking or a nice guy, Jimmy was just a bad boy, not the kind of guy I go for. Guys like that only lead to heartache. They either hurt you on purpose, not that Jimmy would do that, or they hurt you on accident because of how they live, by the gun. That was the kind Jimmy was, and those who live by the gun will die by it. Someday there will be someone faster than them; I don't need that kind of heartache.

No I will stick with Buck. Someone who is caring, kind, loyal, honest, hardworking, unbelievable good looking, sincere, and someone who wouldn't judge me for my past. Someone who saw the real me, not the image I project, but saw the woman I truly am. Someone who got past all my barriers and defenses with a single smile and touch of his hand. Someone who makes my heart stop when he looks at me. Someone whose kisses completely steal my breath and turn my knees to jelly. Someone I just realized I was in love with. I'm in love with Buck. How did that happen so fast? I had always thought it took a long time to fall in love with someone but I think Cody was right. It only takes a minute to fall in love. I knew I fall in love with Buck the minute he told me my past wasn't my fault. The minute his lips first touched mine. I wonder if he feels the same for me yet. And if he doesn't, will he ever?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Lou's POV<strong>

I had been working for the Express for roughly two months when I finally had some time off to go see my brother and sister. I wanted to look nice when I saw them again, so I decided to buy a dress. I wanted Buck to come with me to help me pick out a dress but he had gone on a run in the opposite direction I was going, so Jimmy went with me since he was heading in that direction. After I had finally decided on a dress I was standing in front of a full length mirror looking at my reflection. This was the first time I had worn a dress in years. I looked like a real woman.

"So what do you think Jimmy?" I asked the man standing by the mirror, his mouth hanging slightly open. "Well I think Buck is one lucky son of a gun to be your man." Jimmy said with a grin. I blushed, "Why Jimmy that's one of the nicest compliments I've ever got." Jimmy smirked, "must not have gotten many, what with people thinking you're a boy and all." "No, I guess I haven't. Though Buck is always saying sweet things to me when no one else is around." I said with soft smile thinking about Buck. "Buck's a good man Lou. He'll treat you right. It must be hard on you though having to pretend to be something you're not. Never getting to wear pretty things like what you got on now." Jimmy said moving to stand by me. "Sometimes, but it's safer. I do miss having nice things." I said moving back behind the changing curtain to get back into my pants and shirt. "Like what Lou?" I heard Jimmy ask through the curtain. "Well, my momma used to have this pink cameo on a gold chain; I had to sell it to pay for the doctor when she got sick. I've always wanted one just like it." I said sadly. "I'm sure you'll get one one day Lou. You won't always have to pretend to be a boy." Jimmy said as I came out of the curtain. After I paid for the dress Jimmy and I parted ways. Jimmy back to Sweetwater and me to the mission.

* * *

><p>It had been a few years since I had seen Jeremiah and Teresa, I was so excited. I had bought them a few things to make up for the missed birthdays and Christmases. But when I arrived at the orphanage it was to discover that my siblings had been taken not three days before. My father had found them. I rode back to Sweetwater with a heavy heart. I was going to have to leave the Express and Buck, I had to find them.<p>

It was late when I arrived back, everyone was eating supper, and even Sam was there. I stormed in trying to keep my emotions in check. "Lou you ok?" Buck asked the minute he saw my face. "My brother and sister where taken." I said keeping my face averted so they wouldn't see my tears. 'What are you going to do?" Jimmy asked. "Find them." I stated simply. "Do you need help Lou?" Sam asked from his spot at the table. "Thanks marshal but this is a family matter. Emma tell Teaspoon I'm riding out in the morning." I said as I left the bunkhouse never looking at Buck. I knew if I did, my pain would be evident to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I knew Lou was upset. I knew her father had found her brother and sister. "Sounds like he was working for Boggs." Sam was saying. I hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, "What did you say Sam?" "Said it sounds like the man that attacked Ike, is working for Boggs. Why?" Sam asked as I know my face paled. "Do you know him Buck?' "No, I've never met him, but I know who he is. He's Lou's father. That's who took his siblings." I told the only 'family' that Lou and I really had. "Sounds like Lou is going to need some help." Kid said standing from the table. "Yes. I say we will follow him in the morning. Lou ain't going to let us ride with him." I said, knowing Lou would slip out now if she thought we were going to go with her. They all agreed.

The following morning we left after Lou keeping our distance. I tracked her. We hadn't counted on the heavy defenses though. Lou was captured before we caught up to her. None of us knew if she was still alive but I just knew she had to be. I couldn't lose her. I loved her. We came up with a rescue plan. Kid, Cody, and Jimmy would go in close. I was to stay behind and shoot flaming arrows at all the explosives to create a diversion. I wanted to be the one to go in after Lou, but I knew this was the best plan we had so I stayed behind and gave a quick prayer to the spirits that Lou would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

It was stupid of me to try and rescue my siblings by myself. I should have accepted the help of my 'family'. Now as I find myself tied to a chair, beaten and bloody, I could hear the sounds of explosions and gun fire. I knew Buck and the others were coming for me. My heart soared with that knowledge. When my father's second in command was just about to shoot me the door burst open and Kid shot him. I was a little disappointed it wasn't Buck but I knew he was here somewhere.

Kid quickly untied me and we went for my siblings. Jimmy came in next but Boggs ended up getting the drop on him. When Boggs demanded yet again who sent me I told him who I was, needless to say Kid was shocked to learn I was a girl. Boggs tried to shoot me but Jimmy knocked his arm away and Kid ended up shooting him. We made our escape and took my siblings back to the orphanage. I promised to come visit again soon.

Just outside Sweetwater Kid finally brought up the fact I was a girl. When he realized the other guys already knew he was a little mad that they hadn't told him. He said he wouldn't say anything to Teaspoon. Kid was also a little relieved that I was a girl; he was starting to get a little uneasy by the way Buck and I would look at each other. Buck stole a quick kiss before we all headed home, the guys all just groaned. Cody said get a room which made the rest of us laugh. With that we returned to the station.


	5. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Lou's POV**

About two weeks after we rescued my brother and sister, I was outside the corral with Buck. He was helping me shoe Lightning, technically it was our own responsibility to shoe our own horses but we always helped each other. And normally Buck would shoe Lightning for me with Ike's or one of the other guys help but they weren't around so I was helping. I could have done it myself but Buck liked to do little things like this for me. It was one of the things I loved about him. We were putting the last shoe on when Emma asked to see me in the main house for a minute. I had hoped me and Buck could slip away for a few private minutes while everyone was gone after we finished, but I guess it would have to wait. Buck winked at me after I sighed. As I headed toward the house, I knew he knew what I had been thinking.

I went in the house to have Emma practically pounce on me. I thought she might be trying to come onto me when she started in about my pretty eyes and face, but then she pulled out the dress I had bought when I went to see my siblings. "But you would look much pretty in this," Emma said holding up my dress to me. "Emma I can explain.' I started out, but she interrupted me. "There's no need Lou, I've known from the start." "Why didn't you say anything," I asked shocked that Emma had stayed quiet about it. 'Why should you're being a girl keep you from having the same chance as the boys. Besides I thought you had a lot of spunk." Emma told me with a grin. "But if Teaspoon finds out I ain't what he thinks I am, he'll fire me." I said worried. "What Mr. Spoon doesn't know won't hurt him." Emma said winking. I flashed her a grateful smile.

"Now missy I want to know how many of the guys know other than Buck?" Emma asked after she had me seated on the sofa. I looked at her in shock, "How did you know that Buck knew?" Emma actually chuckled, "I'm maybe an old maid Lou, but I've still got eyes, and I've seen the way he looks at you and how you look at him." I blushed, "Oh… well they all know now." "Good. Because I think it's time for the boys to be introduced to Louise McCloud." Emma said standing and pulling me to my feet. I gave her a questioning look as she led me upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

Lou had been in Emma's for a while when Emma came out to invite all of us guys inside. She had fixed us tea. "What's this Emma a tea party?' Jimmy asked teasing her. "Not exactly Jimmy, this is a coming out party." Emma said with a look at me that I didn't understand. "A what?" I asked not familiar with what that was. "It's time you boys meet this lovely young woman." Emma said with a grin as she called someone to come downstairs. I was confused, why was Emma trying to introduce us to some girl, but then I heard her. "The first one of you to laugh is going to regret it." It was Lou. "Come on down Louise." Emma called up the stairs.

I watched as Lou slowly came down the steps. I rose to my feet, my hand on Ike's shoulder tightening reflexively. My eyes had gone wide. I couldn't breathe. I could only stare at the vision of beauty before me. I felt someone hit my on the shoulder. The guys were teasing me, but I couldn't comprehend anything they were saying. Lou had made it down the steps now, she walked over towards me. I felt several hands shove me forward. My god she was beautiful. I was standing right in front of her now. I still couldn't find my voice. "Cat got your tongue Buck?" Lou asked with a mischievous look on her face. "You're beautiful." I finally managed to chook out, my voice lower sounding than normal.

Lou blushed as the guys started teasing again. I still couldn't hear anything they were saying. My entire focus was on this beautiful woman before me. I know we were surrounded by our friends but I couldn't help myself as I drew her into my arms and kissed her soundly. When the clearing of throats and chuckles finally broke through to my senses I was slightly embarrassed by my behavior. But I would do it again in a heartbeat. I turned to Emma, "what about Teaspoon?' "What about him? If he can't tell that Lou is a beautiful woman than I'm not going to open his eyes." Emma said. I gave her a grateful smile.

The other guys left to get back to chores but Emma asked me and Lou to stay. She thought we needed some time together, and even though Emma was still in the house she gave Lou and I privacy to talk. Not that we did much of that. My tongue still wouldn't cooperate whenever I looked at Lou. How did I get so lucky to have found a woman like her?

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

As I walked down the stairs I looked over at the guys. All of their eyes lit up in appreciation for how I looked in the dress. They were teasing Buck, telling him he better watch out and stuff like that. I don't think Buck even heard them; he hadn't stopped staring at me. His grip on Ike's shoulder was tight; I could see Ike wince from the pain. I recognized the look on Buck's face, it was the same one he had when he had seen me in that towel.

I had made it down the stairs now and Buck still had not moved. The guys pushed him forward. Standing in front of me he finally managed to say I was beautiful. His voice was husky sounding and then much to my surprise he gathered me in his arms and kissed me quite passionately in front of our 'family'. My head was spinning, my heart skipped a beat, and I couldn't breathe. When we finally broke apart we were both blushing. I didn't care who watched if he kissed me like that again.

Buck said something to Emma but I didn't hear it, my ears were ringing from the lack of oxygen caused by that kiss. The guys eventually left, leaving us alone in Emma's house. Emma was still around somewhere but I never saw her. I had never seen Buck so tongued tied around me before, I was really flattered. We spent the remainder of the afternoon alternating from just holding each other to kissing passionately. I knew if we didn't stop so I could change back into a boy Teaspoon was bound to catch us. So reluctantly Buck left Emma's and I went back upstairs to change back into Lou instead of Louise.


	6. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Buck's POV**

A couple of weeks after we all had seen Lou dressed as a girl for the first time, Cody was sent on a dangerous assignment delivering a top secret letter for the army and Lou went off on a run. Normally things were quiet whenever Cody wasn't there but that morning we had gotten the surprise of our lives when Kid found a baby girl on our porch. Under normal circumstances Emma would have been there to take care of it but she and Sam had gone to a wedding out of town. So that left me, Kid, Ike, Jimmy and Teaspoon to care for the baby girl. Let's just say none of us knew what we were doing.

Teaspoon had the little girl laughing and then asked who wanted to hold her. I was the first to hold out my arms but Kid and Ike had theirs out too. Teaspoon gave her to me, and then walked out of the bunkhouse. "I don't understand how a mother could just abandon their baby like that" I said looking down at the sweet little girl. "I sure wish Lou was here." Kid said, he obviously thought that since Lou was a girl she would know what to do. I had a feeling she would be just as lost as the rest of us.

I smiled down at the little girl but the smile slowly slid off my face as I felt something wet on my hand. "Teaspoon! I think she sprang a leak!" I yelled to the man who had retreated. When Teaspoon came back in we all attempted to change her. That was an interesting experience. Teaspoon ended up poking himself with the pins holding her covering together. While we were teasing him about it none of us noticed that she wasn't crying anymore until Teaspoon said, "Well would ya look at that." We looked over to see Ike just finishing changing her and picking her up. "You've been holding out on us Ike." Jimmy teased with a smile. I grinned, I guess Ike wasn't just a natural with animals but with children too. I knew that out of all of us, Ike would make the best father. I didn't know what kind of father I would be, I had never had one to teach me. I hoped I would be a good one.

That night when Lou returned from her run and found the baby there, her face lit up like it was Christmas. Watching her hold that little girl made me think about what our children would be like. Our children? Wow I just realized I want to have children with Lou. I walked over to her and knelt down beside the rocking chair she was sitting in holding the baby. I put my hand on the sleeping baby's head. I caught Lou's eye, she had a dreamy look in them. I was just about to lean in and kiss her whenever the bunkhouse door opened and Teaspoon walked in. I quickly got to my feet and moved away. That had been too close.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

I'd had a long hard ride and I was looking forward to getting cleaned up and having dinner, even if Jimmy was the one cooking. I just wanted to spend a quiet evening with my family and then turn in. so when I walked in the bunkhouse to find all of the guys gathered around Teaspoon fussing over a baby I was floored. "What the devil is going on here?" I asked shocked at the sight. The guys all looked up at me and grinned. "We've got a guest Lou." Jimmy said with a smirk. "I see that, where's its ma?" I asked looking around. Buck got a sad look on his face, "Don't know, she left the baby here thinking Emma would take care of her." The mother had abandoned her; I felt my heart break for the little thing. All my thoughts of what I had wanted to do fled as I went over to Teaspoon and took the baby from him.

Teaspoon gave me an odd look but got up and left the bunkhouse to check on something. I shrugged out of my dusty jacket and took off my hat, and then I went and sat with the baby in a rocking chair that someone had moved into the bunkhouse. Rocking and signing softly I had the baby asleep within minutes. I smiled down at the beautiful little girl. How could any mother give up her child? I didn't know all I know is I could never do something like that. I felt Buck's presence near me just before I saw him touch the baby's head. I smiled over at him. As our eyes locked I couldn't help but imagine that this was our child. Our child? Where had that come from? I had never thought about having kids of my own, but now as I look at Buck, I realized I wanted to have his children and lots of them. I gave him another soft smile as he starts to lean in and kiss me just before the bunkhouse door opens and Teaspoon walks in. Buck stood immediately and moved away. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and tried to look masculine holding a baby. That had been too close. The next morning the baby's mother returned for her child. She told us her story and I have to admit I did feel sorry for her, but I was still angry that she had ever abandoned her in the first place. In my opinion there was no excuse for that. Of course I think I was really angry that she had come back for her, that little girl had stolen a piece of all of our hearts, none of us wanted to see her go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A lot of the dialogue is word for word from the TV episode I stole this story from. I always thought the scene with the boys and the baby was so funny, so I just had to add it here with a little tweaking. More chapters to come soon. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome.**


	7. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Lou's POV**

Things had been going great with the Pony Express. I had good friends that had somehow become my family. I had an amazing man that loved me even if he had yet to say it. And I had Emma to have talks with woman to woman, but that was about to change. Sam finally got around to asking Emma to marry him. They were leaving Sweetwater, Sam had been appointed as the territorial marshal. Sam asked Teaspoon to fill in as town marshal until a replacement could be found. That left us to find a replacement for Emma, it just wasn't possible, there was no replacing Emma.

The first woman we hired was horrible. She could barely cook and she was stingy with portions much to Cody's dismay. Her attitude stank and she had us doing her chores, ordering us around like we were her personal slaves. But then to make matters worse she started in on Ike. When she called him a dummy I snapped. "You leave him alone. Ike ain't a dummy, you are!" I shouted at her. Before she could respond Buck had taken the mop he was using and hit the bucket of water like a baseball knocking it all over the back of her skirt. The crazy battle axe started shouting gibberish at us as she stormed out. Leaving us laughing. "That ain't no woman, that is a force of nature." Cody said which caused us all to laugh harder.

I walked over to Ike, "You ok Ike." "How can I not be with friends like you guys?" Ike signed. Buck came up behind me and slipped his arms around me. I leaned back into his embrace for a moment enjoying the feel of his warm chest against my back. Ike gave me a cheeky grin as he watched us. After a few more minutes indulging in Buck's embrace, I pulled away.

The next woman we hired was a little old granny. We all thought she was a dear old woman. She ended up sleeping all the time and we ended up doing all her chores. We knew someone had to fire her but none of us wanted that job. We were distracted by the arrival of the stage. Jimmy had been shot in the leg helping a free black man named Noah Dickson. After we helped him help a wagon train of free blacks and runaway slaves heading for a ship to take them to Africa, Noah decided to stay on with us for a while.

When we returned to the station that night, we found out that Teaspoon had hired a new cook, Rachel Dunne. All of the guys including Buck made complete fools of themselves over her. I hated her right away, she was pretty, buxomy, and she wasn't Emma. I hated that all of the guys were drooling over her. Even my guy couldn't help but stare at her chest. I had to admit it wasn't entirely their fault; her dresses were too low cut. But still I hated that she was so obviously a woman and I had to pretend to be a boy and nobody had even noticed at first that I wasn't, well besides Buck.

Then when Cody spilled milk all over me because he was too busy trying to look down Rachel's blouse, I couldn't take anymore. I called them all pigs and left the bunkhouse. Rachel caught up with me a few minutes later and we had a little talk. Turns out she knew I was a woman, she didn't realize that it was a secret. After talking to her I realized I could actually like her. She had also set the boys straight. After she left it wasn't long before Buck joined me.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I was trying my best not to watch Rachel but it was hard when she wore clothes like that. Then when Cody had spilled milk all over Lou, what did we do, we all laughed. Lou called us all pigs, myself included in that. After Rachel gave us a talking too, I felt ashamed of myself. I was in love with a beautiful caring woman and I had been ogling another one right in front of her. I wouldn't be surprised if Lou never spoke to me again. After Rachel came back in the bunkhouse without Lou I went to find her.

She was still in the barn and no one else was around. "Lou sweetheart." I said coming up behind her. She turned to look at me with a sad expression that just made me feel worse. I knew I was the cause of it. "Honey I'm so sorry for behaving like a stupid idiot, I have been a pig staring at Rachel like that especially in front of you. I had no business looking her way when I have such a beautiful woman of my own to look at. I'm sorry Lou, forgive me?" I said giving her what I hoped was a winning smile.

Lou smiled softly at me, "On one condition Buck." "Anything Lou' I said without hesitation. "Tell me how you really feel about me." Lou said softly. I looked at her in surprise, didn't she know? I gave her a crocked grin before I said, "I love you Lou more than anything else in the world." Lou beamed at me and whispered, "I love you too Buck." Lou stood on her tiptoes and pressed her soft warm mouth to mine. I never wanted that kiss to end.

* * *

><p>The next day found the hot and tired Pony Express riders by a small pond waiting for their female companion to finish up so they could take their turn. Some of the guys joked that they should join her but Buck Cross would not hear of it, at least not hear of them joining her, he was tempted to join her himself. Lou's scream sent them all running to the swimming hole. The sight that they saw brought them all to a standstill. Lou was naked in the water with a look of absolute horror on her face as Teaspoon was swimming near her. He had gone underwater to play allyoop. There was no way he was going to miss what was different about her. A few seconds later Teaspoon's head resurfaced, all he could say was 'Lou'.<p>

Teaspoon called all of the riders into the sweat lodge. He couldn't believe he had never noticed it. Lou told him maybe he just chose not to because he would have to fire her if he did. Teaspoon said he wasn't about to do such a fool thing. Lou was one of the best riders they had. Teaspoon also said he was a little relieved, he was starting to get a little worried about Buck and Lou. They all laughed. So now the entire little family knew Lou's secret and it didn't change anything, but the fact that she could be herself around the Sweetwater station at least. The only time she had to hide the fact she was a girl was on runs or when she went into town, when she was at home with the guys and Rachel she could be the girl she really was.


	8. Chapter 11 and 12

**Chapter 11 – Lou's POV**

A few weeks after Teaspoon discovered I wasn't a boy, Buck was asked to be a scout for the army on a mission to rescue some white captives. He hadn't wanted to do it. Whenever the army got involved things always went to hell for the Indians. In the end he decided to go just to try to keep things from getting out of hand. Unfortunately that didn't happen. Shots ended up being fired and a lot of the Indians ended up dead.

One of the woman rescued from the Lakota turned out to be Sally Tompkins, Mr. Tompkins' wife. Her daughter Jenny was also rescued though she considered it kidnapping. When Tompkins found out that sally had a little boy with the chief he refused to speak with her. They came to stay at the station until the stage came through to take them back east.

Ike and I were playing with the little boy, Two Ponies. Neither of us could understand how Tompkins could be so prejudice, the boy was adorable. I caught Buck watching me as I played with the boy. I wondered what he was thinking, his face was unreadable.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I should never have agreed to help the army. That little boy is doomed to the same life I lived because Tompkins can't see past the color of his skin. Why can't all people be like Lou and Ike and the rest of my family? They don't see his skin color; all they see is a sweet little boy. It's like when they look at me, they see my spirit, not my color. Lou is so good with Two Ponies; she is going to be a good mother one day.

* * *

><p>Jenny is so upset. She's confused. She doesn't know where she belongs. She is white but she has the heart of the Lakota. I know how she feels. I try to help her, but she is so angry that she doesn't listen. I do the only thing I can to get through to her. I hug her. She cries; she's mad that her father never even looked for her. I told her that everybody thought they were dead. But her father never found out for sure. That's what it all boiled down too. She was hurt that her father had given up on them. There was nothing I could say to that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

Since sally was the chief's woman, the Lakota were going to go to war with the town of Sweetwater if he didn't get her and his son back. Sally decided to return to the Lakota but the couple that helped her were shot in the back by Jenny's intended. When she found them she was furious. She told him she wanted nothing more to do with him. When he hit Jenny, Buck lied and said that Jenny had come to him for protection, that made her his. Buck had to fight for Jenny. He won. When the defeated Indian tried to shoot Jenny in the back, sally pushed her out of the way and took the bullet. She died. Jenny returned to Sweetwater with Buck to bring Sally's body back to Tompkins. Jenny returned east to her mother's family. She apologized to Buck before she left for the horrible things she had said to him. Buck didn't hold a grudge. I was a little pissed when I saw her kiss Buck on the cheek though. After she left Buck came back to my side and gave me a wink. I knew when we got back home he would make it up to me. After all Jenny had kissed him, he didn't kiss her, but he knew I was still not happy about it. I think it made him feel good that I got jealous though.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 12 – Buck's POV<strong>

It was another hot day when Cody led us to a shallow watering hole. "What did I tell you boys, paradise?" Cody said when we arrived. "I hope Rachel doesn't mind we snuck off." Noah said dismounting. "We should have invited her and Lou." I said with a grin. The grins on their faces matched mine as I started stripping down to my long johns. When I hung my medicine pouch on a bush Cody asked me what it was. I told him it was just something I wore to protect me and guide me. He asked how I knew what to put in it. I told him the spirits told me what medicine I needed. Cody was giving me a hard time about it. I told him it was what I had been taught. The guys tried to tell him to drop it but he wouldn't. So we all picked him up and threw him into the water, where we commenced to having a water fight. We were having such a good time that I never noticed Cody slip off followed by Ike.

* * *

><p><strong>Ike's POV<strong>

I saw Cody messing with Buck's pouch. I tried to stop him. He said he was doing it for Buck's own good. He said that relying on this superstitious hogwash was going to get him killed. I wanted to tell Buck but Cody begged me to give him a week. I relented only because at that moment Teaspoon and Lou rode up. Jimmy was in trouble. Buck and Kid went after him

When we got back to the station I cornered Lou. Together we concocted a plan to make Cody think the spirits were after him. But even we couldn't pull off all the stuff that did happened when Cody was on his run. He was trampled, half drowned, struck by lightning, and his cinch broke. The cinch part was Lou's doing. I tried to tell him that he had angered the spirits by messing with Buck's pouch. He didn't believe me.

Then when he got on his bunk the boards broke causing him to fall. I was the one that had caused that. At dinner Cody was wearing a rabbit's foot. We all teased him about it. I had to laugh. Buck said, "Now you wouldn't be getting superstitious on us Cody." When Cody called the spirits bunk he broke a tooth. The look on Buck's face was priceless. I think the spirits really were getting even with Cody.

The next day Cody was begging me to help him put Buck's medicine back in his pouch. I told him he had to tell him. When Cody refused he was almost crushed by a bale of hay. That sent him running to Buck. When Kid asked me what it was all about I told him. Buck was not happy with Cody. In fact if I hadn't stepped in Cody would have been in big trouble. When Cody begged Buck to tell the spirits to quit being made at him Buck got that look on his face that he used to get when we were in the mission school and he had thought up a good prank to pull. Whatever Buck had in mind, I knew it was going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe Cody would do something like this to me. But I had my revenge planned. That night I pulled Ike and Lou aside to tell them what I was going to do. Lou and Ike told me some of the things that they had done to Cody but most of the things that had happened there was no way that they could have planned them. Sounded to me like the spirits really were angry with Cody.

Early the next morning found us at the water hole where it all started. I had made Cody paint his body and put feathers in his hair. He was wearing a loin cloth over a pair of short long johns. I made him run back and forth across the pond three times while I pretended to be in a trance. Then I had him take a cup of pork fat and pour it over his head in the spot he had messed with my medicine bag at.

It was all I could do to keep from laughing. I knew Lou and the guys were waiting for the signal. Cody asked what he had to do next. I told him to cover himself with dirt. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. I had caught Lou's eye, she was biting her lower lip, her shoulders shaking. If I didn't give the signal soon, we were done for.

"Buck, I've just got one question. Are you sure the spirits are going to understand all of this." Cody asked after he had finished covering himself with dirt. That was what I had been waiting on, "No. But it sure gave them a good laugh." With that all of our friends ran from their hiding spaces and threw buckets of water on Cody. I was laughing so hard by this point but Cody was furious. I scrambled from my sitting position and took off across the water as Cody gave chase.

The others followed and we ended up having a wrestling match fully clothed in the water. Of course I let Lou pin me for a second before I flipped her over onto her back. If the other guys hadn't been there things might have gotten a little interesting. By the time we were finished playing, Cody was completely clean of paint, pork fat, and dirt. We were all laughing hysterically and completely exhausted. But Cody swore he would never touch my medicine pouch again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I already have the next chapter written I just need to type it up. However, the next chapter is going to cause the rating of this story to go up to M. Just so you know, so dont say I didnt warn you! Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for Reading.**


	9. Chapter 13

**A/N: Warning this chapter contents adult content. Mature audiences only please. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Chapter 13 – Lou's POV**

Buck and I had been seeing each other for several months now. Teaspoon has known that I'm a girl for two months, so we don't have to hide our relationship when we are at home. And though we had steadily gotten closer since Buck had told me he loved me, we still had not taken our relationship to the next level.

My mother had died before she had told me about what went on between a man and a woman but I had learned in the brothel. I was terrified that it would hurt like it had when I was raped. But I knew Buck would never intentionally hurt me. He never pressured me to go farther than I was comfortable going. But when we did have some privacy we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Buck's kisses would always leave me wanting more. It was not a feeling I was familiar with. I had never wanted to be with a man the way I wanted to be with Buck. The few times I think I might have been ready to give myself to Buck we had always been interrupted by one of the guys. I was getting frustrated by the lack of privacy and I think Buck might have been too.

Of course the lack of privacy wasn't always a bad thing. One day after I got back from a run Rachel ran me out of the bunkhouse to get cleaned up. When I went around back to where Teaspoon had instaled a water closet, I came across a sight that had me mesmerized. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going; it wasn't until after I opened the gate that I realized the water closet wasn't empty. Buck was already in there washing. I had never seen anything like the sight before me. Buck was lean and muscular; the water running over his brown skin had me transfixed. I couldn't look away. I could feel a goofy grin spread on my face.

I can't think of an appropriate word to describe Buck, I want to say beautiful but that doesn't sound masculine enough and handsome doesn't cover it. Buck was magnificent. I don't know how long I had been standing there watching him when Buck looked over his shoulder at me. "Well are you just going to stand there staring all day or are you going to join me." Buck asked with a little smirk on his face, and a rising of his eyebrows. I gave Buck a sassy grin before I backed away never taking my eyes off of him. I had been very tempted to join him but I didn't want anybody else but Buck to see me naked, and as I said before there was never enough privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I knew Lou had been standing there watching me for a few minutes but I didn't say anything. When I finally acknowledged her and invited her to join me, I could tell by her face she was tempted. The lack of privacy around here was getting on my nerves. It didn't bother me so much, I was used to it. In my village families lived in a small tepee, we grew up seeing each other naked and in acts of love. But Lou was not raised that way. While she may not be as modest as some of the young women around she was still shy when it came to letting others see her unclothed. I knew she wasn't afraid for me to see her; she just didn't want the other guys to walk in on us together. That would horrify her. I needed to talk to Rachel.

I caught Rachel alone later that afternoon. "Hey Rachel can I ask a favor of you?" I asked coming to stand in front of her. Rachel looked up at me, "Sure Buck, what do you need?" "Well…I … uh… I was wondering if you will let me and Lou take the next overnight run." I stammered out, I was actually blushing; it was harder to talk to Rachel about this than I thought it would be. What if she didn't approve of what I was hinting around at? I watched Rachel purse her lips to keep the grin at bay. "Any particular reason Buck?" she asked. "Umm… I …uh…well…I just wanted to be alone with Lou without someone barging in." I managed to say. Rachel could no longer suppress her smile. "I was wondering how much longer you two were going to be able to stand the lack of privacy." "So we can have the next one?" I asked. "Yup, good thing you asked when you did too, we've got one coming up tomorrow." I grinned at her and hurried away.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel Dunne found the young riders on the porch of the bunkhouse. 'Buck, Lou, we've got a package that needs to be delivered to fort Laramie. You'll have to stay overnight." Rachel said to the young couple. Buck nodded his head and went to saddle the horses. Rachel held Lou back and slipped her a package that she said was for later. After Lou went to join Buck in the barn to ready the horses Jimmy approached Rachel. "Ike and I were scheduled for the next overnighter Rachel." Rachel smiled, "I know, Buck asked for this one specially.' Jimmy grinned, "Was it your idea or Buck's to take Lou." Rachel grinned at the young man, "Buck's". Jimmy laughed and looked over at the other riders. They all had similar grins on their faces. Ike held out his hand to the other riders who each gave him money. Apparently Ike had won the bet on how long it would take Buck to make the next move.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

We had arrived at the fort in good time. Buck chose a hotel as far away from the way station as possible. I had brought along my dress and had gotten to wear it to dinner. Buck couldn't take his eyes off of me. I knew he had arranged for us to go on this run together. I knew that it meant we would have privacy tonight to take our relationship further if I was ready. After we returned to our room, I found the package Rachel had given me and went behind the changing screen.

When I opened it I found a night shift. It was flimsy, had no sleeves, and you could practically see through it. It wasn't beautiful by any means but it made me feel extremely feminine. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. I wasn't just nervous I was terrified, but I wanted to do this. I took a deep breath and stepped around the screen. Buck had been sitting on the edge of the bed. He already removed his boots and shirt and vest. All he had on was his buckskin pants and medicine pouch.

When he saw me he stood, swallowing hard. I grinned at his reaction, as I slowly made my way to him. When I reached him Buck put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. I could see his desire and passion for me burning in the depths of his eyes. I bit my lower lip nervously. "We don't have to do this Lou, if you're not ready. I don't want to pressure you." Buck said his eyes never leaving mine. I smiled, that is what I had needed to hear. This was still my decision. I could stop this anytime I wanted and I knew Buck would listen no matter how much he wouldn't want to.

I put my arms around Buck's neck, "I love you Buck. I want you to make love to me." Buck gave me a breath taking smile as his arms went around my back, pulling me tight against his bare chest. His warm mouth captured mine. My fingers started playing in his long hair as Buck deepened our kiss. His tongue found its way into my mouth to tease my own. Mine teased right back. Buck had lowered me to the bed by now. His body slightly on top of mine. One of his hands was pulling at the hem of my night shift; it found its way underneath. His hand felt warm against my bare flesh as he slipped it upward to cradle my small breast. I let out a soft gasp at the sensations that it caused.

I found myself trailing my hands down Buck's muscular back. His skin was so smooth, but there was nothing soft about Buck. His body was hard and lean. My hands came into contact with the waist of his pants. I brought them around to the front so I could find the fasteners and undo them. Buck must have read my mind because he pulled away from me for a minute so he could get them off. Buck was completely nude before me. My eyes roved over his aroused body. I didn't have any real experience to compare Buck with but I had a feeling he was considered a large man. I bite my lower lip as a blush stole across my cheeks.

Buck moved towards me again, his hands found the bottom of my night shift and he pulled it over my head leaving me completely bare before his hungry eyes. His eyes devoured my body before he was on top of me again. His mouth trailed kisses along my jaw, down my neck, across my shoulder blade. Then to each of my breast. His mouth was warm as he brought my nipple into it. I heard myself moan from the pleasure of it.

I could feel one of Buck's hands slide down across my belly to my right hip and then to that place between my legs that I had never willing let a man touch. I was prepared to feel pain at his touch. The pain never came, all I felt was intense pleasure as his fingers caressed my secret place. Buck's mouth had moved back to mine now, my breathing was becoming labored, my heartbeat erratic. The sensations coursing through my body from what Buck was doing with just his fingers was making it hard to think.

I wanted more, his fingers weren't enough. I needed him, all of him inside me. I pulled my mouth away from Buck's, "Buck I need you now. Please I can't take anymore." Buck's mouth claimed mine again, as he shifted his body to be completely on top of me. I could feel the tip of his manhood probing my entrance. Buck broke the kiss, his eyes searching mine. His were burning with a fiery passion, his look intense. "I love you Lou." Buck said just before he entered me with a quick thrust of his hips. I arched my back and hips up to meet his. My legs wrapped around his back locking together, I kept him in place.

Together we moved in sync with one another. My blood was boiling, my heart pounding, my body felt like it was on fire as the pleasure Buck was giving me intensified. I felt myself getting closer to an edge that I didn't know existed. And then suddenly I felt myself go over that edge as waves upon waves of ecstasy broke over my body. I cried out Buck's name. A few moments later I felt Buck's body stiffen as he bit down on his lip. Then Buck collapsed beside me breathing hard but smiling like an idiot. I knew I had a similar look on my face.

Buck reached over and pulled me into his arms. My head resting on his chest, I could hear his heart pounding. "I love you Lou." Buck's words rumbled in his chest. I lifted my head and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you too Buck." He smiled back at me and kissed me again. I put my head back down on his chest. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep in Buck's arms.

Buck woke me early the next morning, where we made love once more before we had to leave to return to Sweetwater. When we got back I tried to give Rachel back the nightshift but she told me to keep for the next time. The guys all teased Buck and me, they knew we had finally 'danced' as Jimmy called it, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that I had just spent a wonderful time with Buck alone. And I couldn't wait for the next time.


	10. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Buck's POV**

A couple of weeks after Lou and I had consummated our relationship we were stationed in a little town called Rock Creek. Our station was on the outskirts of town this time. So Lou had to be extra careful of her behavior because there were always people around. It was a little frustrating to say the least and to top it all off, Tompkins followed us to Rock Creek, out of all the residents of Sweetwater he was my least favorite.

Lou was miserable at first, but we all did something special for her. Our new bunkhouse was arranged slightly differently than before; there was a little nook that was slightly separate from the rest of the room. We turned it into Lou's bunk. We even brought in a curtain to hang up if she wanted privacy. That had been my idea and we had put it to good use several times already after the other guys had gone to bed. I think some of them might suspect what we have been doing at night but I am always back in my bunk by morning.

We also got a new member to add to our unique family. A young boy named Jesse James. He had tried to steal Lou's horse but Lou stopped him. It turned out that the old man he had been living with had been murdered and the guys that did it were after Jesse. We took care of that problem. Jesse ended up bunking down with Teaspoon at the jail and got hired on at the blacksmith but he is a part of the Pony Express family.

A few weeks after we moved to Rock Creek it was Lou's birthday. Rachel had planned on throwing Lou a party and all the guys had gotten her something. Kid had bought her a new man's hat, Cody got her some Lilac water, Noah got her a new book, Ike got her some hair combs, and Jimmy had gotten her a new belt. I had no idea what to get her. I wanted to get her something really nice, something she would love.

I was in Tompkins' store trying to decide when Jimmy came in. "Still can't decide what to get her Buck?" he asked. "No. I want to get her something really special. I just don't know what." I told him still searching for the perfect gift. Jimmy smiled, "Well I think I have an idea. She told me once that her mother had a pink cameo on a gold chain that she had to sell to pay the doctor. She said she always wanted another one." I grinned over at Jimmy. "You are a life saver." Together we picked out the perfect one. That night was Lou's party.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

I was so surprised by the party. I hadn't even thought about it being my birthday. Everybody had gotten me something too. Some things were practically like the new hat and belt that Kid and Jimmy got me. Others were just nice like the lilac water and hair combs that Cody and Ike got me. Some were just enjoyable like the new books from Rachel, Teaspoon, Noah, and Jesse. But what Buck had gotten me was really special. I knew Jimmy had told him about my mother's cameo but this one was even nicer than that one had been and Buck had the back inscribed, 'For Louise, all my love. Buck'.

My eyes filled up with tears when I saw it. Buck looked worried when he saw my tears; I think he was afraid he had gotten it wrong. But when I beamed at him and threw myself into his arms he knew he had gotten it right. The others laughed at my exuberance in thanking Buck, but I didn't care. It was the best birthday I'd had in years. It was the first birthday I had spent with family since leaving the orphanage. And as much as I enjoyed riding for the Express, I had really missed having nice things. The cameo Buck had gotten me was perfect.

I gave Buck an extra special thank you that night after the guys had gone to bed. Whenever we made love in my bunk behind the curtain, Buck's mouth hardly ever left mine. It was the only way he had to keep me quiet so we wouldn't wake the guys. Unfortunately we weren't quiet enough that night and Buck had ended up falling asleep in my bunk. So the next morning when he wasn't in his bunk the guys all gave us a hard time. I was so embarrassed that they had known what we were doing last night, even before they saw the empty bunk. But Buck didn't seem fazed by it, so I just went along with the teasing. It wasn't like they hadn't known that me and Buck were riding double anyway. But I swore we would be more careful from now on, even if we had to sneak off to the barn or something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, short chapter. The next one is going to be much longer. It should be up sometime tonight. I think there is going to be about nine more chapters to this story. So keep a look out and as always reviews are welcome. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Buck's POV**

About a week after Lou's birthday, Ike met a girl named Emily. I had never seen him act this way over a girl. Normally he was shy and tended to avoid them but with her it was just the opposite. He sought her out. He would go over to her house and do repair work. I tried to warn him to be careful but my choice of words wasn't the best and I ended up making him mad. Ike invited her to the dance but when she told him that she just wanted to be friends, he told the rest of us he wasn't going. Since the rest of us were, Ike decided he wanted to draw a picture of us all in our fancy duds. Even Lou was dress as a girl tonight. Teaspoon was going to introduce her as his daughter who was visiting. She was wearing Ike's hair combs and my cameo necklace, and she smelled like lilacs. I thought she was beautiful as I stood behind her so Ike could draw the picture. When it was finally done we all rushed over to Ike to look over his shoulder. He had done a good job capturing our likenesses. Lou said she wanted to hang it up in the bunkhouse. Ike blushed at the compliment.

We tried to get Ike to go with us to the dance but he wouldn't. When we arrived at the dance I claimed Lou right away before anybody else could. I had seen the way the men in the town had looked at her. Lou was beautiful and I didn't want to share her with the rest of the town. I did however let our 'brothers' and 'father' have one dance each with her, but that was all. About an hour after the dance had started Ike showed up with Emily. We all shook our heads at the fact he had lied to us. Lou and I smiled over at Ike before we turned back to each other. It wasn't long after they arrived that they slipped out, Lou and I had the same idea but Ike had beaten us to it. We snickered as we watched them enter the barn. Yes, Ike was completely different with Emily.

That's when everything went to hell. Emily's father was shot and killed by a man named Neville. I ran to the barn to get them. Ike came out with his jacket missing and his shirt unbuttoned and hanging out. Emily had hay in her hair. Lou plucked some out before we got to the crowd. Emily didn't care about her appearance when she saw her father. Ike held her in his arms while she cried. He stayed with her that night. The next morning when he returned he told me Emily didn't want to see him. I didn't want Ike to get hurt so I went to have a talk with Emily.

After we talked I realized it wasn't that she didn't want to see Ike, she just needed some time alone to deal with her grief. She really cared about Ike. I was glad my brother had found a woman like her. Lou, Ike, and I were the only ones to attend her father's funeral. After which Emily said she was going out of town for a few days but when she returned she would be ready to move on with her life. When we returned to the bunkhouse we had started to change out of our funeral clothes when Cody came in saying he had seen Emily headed for the saloon.

Ike shot out of his chair and grabbed his gun running full tilt for the saloon. We all took out after him; I knew something bad would happen if I didn't get to him in time. Just as Ike burst through the saloon doors I heard the gun shot and then watched in horror as my brother fell out the door. No! I screamed reaching him. Neville the man Emily had gone after had shot Ike when Ike had pushed Emily out of the way. Ike had also fired; his bullet went through Neville's heart. With the other guys help we carried Ike to the doctor. Lou followed behind her arm around a sobbing Emily's shoulders.

I couldn't lose Ike. We had been waiting for what seemed like days for the doctor to come out to tell us any news. When he did it wasn't good. Ike had lost a lot of blood, there was nothing he could do for him now; it was a waiting game. We were allowed to see him one at a time. Teaspoon sent me in first. Lou gave my hand a squeeze as I walked towards the door. Taking my hat in hand I entered the sick room.

Ike was pale and sweating. He looked to be in a lot of pain but he was awake. I tried to lie to him saying the doctor said he would be fine in a couple of days. Ike told me I was a terrible liar. I lifted the blanket to look at the bandage. I told him I had seen worse, but really I had never seen anyone survive a wound as bad as this one, but I knew if anyone could it would be Ike. Ike signed that he loved me. I told him I knew and that I loved him too. I told him he had to fight, we needed him too much. I needed him too much.

Ike asked to see Emily, so I left and sent her in. I looked around at my family. Lou was crying. I couldn't take it. I had to do something. I just couldn't stand around and wait for Ike to die. I took off to pray to the spirits. On a pile of stones I sat Ike's family bible, his copy of the 'littlest cowboy' and a self-portrait he had drawn. I burned sage waving the smoke over the items and myself as I prayed to the spirits to heal Ike. I begged and pleaded for his life. When I heard an eagle's call, I broke down and sobbed, I knew Ike was gone. That's the position Lou found me in some time later.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

I was horrified at the sight before me. Ike had been shot in the torso. Wounds like that are almost always fatal. I knew if we lost Ike, we might lose Buck too. I had never seen a closer bond of friendship than the one they shared. When Buck had gone into the doctor's office to see Ike I broke down. Emily said this was all her fault, Ike was going to die and it was her fault. I told her Ike wasn't going to die, he was a fighter; if anybody could survive it would be him.

I still had tears in my eyes when Buck came out and sent Emily in to see Ike. Buck had been crying too. I had never seen him cry before. That just made my own tears flow harder. When Buck rushed away I knew what he was going to do. I prayed that his spirits who had tormented Cody so, would save Ike. I prayed to God, or the Great Spirit as Buck called him to spare Ike.

After Emily had been in there awhile Teaspoon went to see what was going on. A few minutes later he came outside and called us all in. I prepared myself for the worse. But what I saw was a smiling Ike, though pale and in pain. He was sitting propped up with pillows. A freshly changed bandaged around his chest. The doctor said it looked like he was going to be just fine.

We all were thrilled. I gave Emily a hug and Ike a kiss on the cheek before I slipped out to go get Buck and tell him the good news. I found him with his head bowed to his arms resting on a stone pillar. His shoulders were shaking with his sobs. I didn't know if I should enter the sacred circle he was in so I called his name softly. "Buck. Buck it's alright. Please don't cry anymore. Ike's alive; the doctor said he is going to make a full recovery." Buck's shoulders stopped shaking as his eyes rose to meet mine. A smile slowly spreading across his face as he got to his feet and rushed over to me, pulling me into his arms he swung me around in a circle before his mouth captured mine. We were laughing happily as he started to spin me again until we were both so dizzy we fell over.

Buck rolled me over on my back and held himself over me kissing me senseless. A few minutes later we got up and brushed ourselves off and headed back to our brother and the rest of our family. When we got back we found out that the first thing Ike had done since the doctor said he was going to live was propose to Emily, who of course accepted without hesitation. I mean how could she not say yes, Ike had almost died saving her. So of course Ike teased Buck by asking what was taking him so long to ask me.

I blushed and didn't look at Buck, who was looking a little sheepishly at everybody who was looking at us now. I finally said, "When we are ready to get married we will, not before and not because you guys are pressuring us." Buck grinned at me. I think he might have been afraid I wouldn't want to marry him because if I did I would be subject to the same prejudice, hatred, and bigotry that Buck had endured his entire life. I didn't care what other people thought. I would rather be married to Buck, a half breed, than anyone else in the world. There was no better man for me.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after Ike had been shot he married Emily. Buck was Ike's best man and Lou was Emily's maid of honor. Ike quit riding for the Express to turn Emily's homestead into a ranch. It would be a few months before he was ready to do that. He still had to recover his strength and do repairs to the house and surrounding buildings. He hoped that when he was ready to start the ranch that he could talk Buck into becoming his business partner. Ike knew that if he did Lou would be the deciding factor; if Lou didn't want to settle in Rock Creek then Buck wouldn't either. Ike knew though that Lou would want to be wherever Buck was at and would do whatever Buck wanted to do. Besides running a ranch would be right up Lou's ally too. Ike hoped they would agree when the time came.<p> 


	12. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Lou's POV**

It wasn't long after Ike married Emily that Noah met and fell for a woman named Cassie. Cassie with help from her younger brother, Quinn, washed laundry for a living. Noah went head over heels for her at first sight. Unfortunately for Noah this was also around the same time that some army recruiters came into town. There was a lieutenant among the company that was a real prick. I'm not sure the whole story since I was away on a run when it happened but he started something about Cassie and Noah put him in his place. Those two beat the living hell out of each other.

Cassie tried to get Noah to just forget about her but he couldn't. It wasn't a day later that Jesse found the lieutenant dead. He had been stabbed to death. Everybody in town automatically assumed it had been Noah. When some more army guys arrived to take Noah into custody, Cody went to warn him. The army locked Cody up for interfering. Teaspoon sent me, Buck, and Kid to look for Noah. We didn't find him but Jesse did.

Noah returned to Rock Creek and had a little talk with Cassie. Then after that he went to turn himself in. but Cassie wouldn't let Noah take the fall for what she had done. The night after Noah and the jerk had gotten into it, the jerk came upon Cassie working late. He attacked her, beat her, and viciously raped her. Cassie did what I wished I could have when I was raped. She managed to get ahold of some scissors and stabbed the bastard in the back several times until he was dead. Her little brother in an attempt to protect her planted the guys watch in Noah's trunk.

The captain that had been sent to arrest Noah refused to press charges against Cassie. He didn't want the kind of officer the lieutenant had really been to come to light. It wouldn't look good for the rest of the army. It wasn't long after that, that Noah proposed to Cassie. She accepted but wanted to wait awhile before they got married. They hadn't known each other very long after all.

I was getting a little frustrated, Buck and I had been seeing each other for almost a year and had been 'bunking' together for the past few months. He tells me he loves me all the time and is always doing little things for me or telling me sweet nothings but he has yet to propose. I don't know if it is just that Buck is afraid I would say no because of the half breed thing or that he just doesn't want to marry me. I have to talk to somebody. So I went to the one person that knows Buck better than anybody else, Ike.

* * *

><p><strong>Ike's POV<strong>

I was slightly surprised to see Lou riding up to my house. Lou and I were friends but whenever she came to visit Buck was always with her. So for her to come alone had me a little worried. Was Buck in trouble, was he hurt, or sick, was something wrong with one of the other riders? I didn't know so I just waited patiently for Lou to reach the house and dismount.

"What's wrong Lou?" I signed to my friend as soon as she had gotten off of lightning and looked my way. "I don't know Ike. I just don't understand Buck." Lou said to me. "Come on inside and tell me what happened." I signed and then put my arm around her shoulder and ushered her inside the home I shared with my wife Emily. I still couldn't believe I had gotten married. Once I had Lou seated Emily brought us some lemonade and then left. I think she knew Lou wanted to talk to me alone.

"Alright, now tell me what Buck has done to upset you." I signed after Emily left. Lou just shook her head, "He hasn't done anything. That's the problem." My forehead wrinkled as I looked at her, "What do you mean Lou?" Lou sighed before she explained, "Noah asked Cassie to marry him and she agreed. They've only known each other a short while, like you and Emily. Buck and I have been seeing each other for almost a year and we've been... you know ...for months now. He tells me he loves me all the time but he has yet to ask me to marry him. I just don't understand why Ike. Does he really just not want to marry me or do you think it's because of the half breed thing?" I knew she was really upset but I knew Buck. He loved Lou and I knew he truly wanted to marry her. The only thing I can think of that's holding him back is his half breed status.

"Lou, Buck loves you more than anything else in the world. He doesn't want to hurt you or for you to be hurt for being with him. I know he wants to marry you but he doesn't want you to suffer because of his being a half breed. Give him some time, when he's ready he will marry you, I know. If you want I can talk to him and tell him how you feel." I signed to Lou. She gave me a grateful smile before she got up; giving me a quick hug and thank you she left. I told Emily I would be back in a while and went to find Buck.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I was in the barn brushing down Lou's horse when Ike came in for a visit. I was happy to see my friend. I needed his advice on something. Ever since Noah and Cassie got engaged Lou had been acting strange and I didn't know why. "Hey buddy what brings you by today?" I asked Ike. "I came to see you." Ike signed to me, the look on his face saying that should have been obvious. "Funny I was just thinking about coming to talk to you. I need some advice about Lou." I said, Ike's shoulders started shaking with his silent laughter. "That's what I was coming to talk to you about. She just left my place. She needed advice about you.' I gave a short laugh and shook my head, "Really?" Ike just nodded yes.

"Alright, well what did she say?" I asked wondering if she had told Ike what had been bothering her, because I had no clue. Ike grinned at me, "she was upset that you haven't asked her to marry you yet. She wanted to know if I thought you just didn't want to marry her or if it was because of the half breed thing. I told her it had to be the half breed thing because I just couldn't see you playing with anyone's feelings that away." I ran my hand down my face and sighed. I should have known. "You're right Ike. How can I ask Lou to be my wife and subject her to all the stuff I have to put up with? It wouldn't be fair to her, but I love her so much. I can't imagine my life without her in. What am I supposed to do?"

Ike put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze before he signed, "Buck, Lou loves you as much as you love her. She wants to marry you, no matter what others may think. It doesn't matter to her that you're a half breed and it doesn't matter to the rest of our family. You should know that. I told Lou that when you were ready, you would ask her." I smirked at Ike; he always knew what to say to me. "Thanks Ike. I had been wondering what was bothering her. Ever since Noah got engaged she's been acting weird. Now I know why." Ike gave me a cheesy grin, "so when are you going to ask her?" I laughed, "Soon. Very soon."


	13. Chapter 17 and 18

**Chapter 17 – Buck's POV**

Teaspoon had a special shipment to deliver to St. Jo and he needed two riders. Normally none of us would volunteer for one of these jobs but we were going to get paid a lot for this run, and the extra money would have been nice to have, I had something in special in mind I wanted to buy Lou. So we fought over it. Noah had already won the first spot, so now the second spot was down to between me and Cody. Cody of course cheated and won. "Some things are just meant to be Buck" Cody said with a smirk that I wanted to wipe off of his face. That smirk died on Cody's face the moment he saw just what it was he had to deliver.

That was the biggest damn cat I had ever seen. It kind of reminded me of a mountain lion but it was orange and had black stripes. Teaspoon called it a tiger. "You know Buck if you still want to go, I wouldn't mind." Cody said, deciding he didn't want this job anymore. "Some things are just meant to be Cody." I mocked back, Lou laughed from beside me and I gave her a wink. We all watched Noah and Cody pull out, taking bets on who would kill Cody first, the tiger or Noah. My bet was on Noah. Me and Lou returned to the empty bunkhouse for some 'alone' time before I had to leave on my next run since I didn't take that job.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

After Buck left, I found Jesse pouting. He had a crush on a girl but didn't think he was good enough for her. I tried to tell him any girl would be proud to be his girl. Thinking back, I should have worded that a bit differently. A couple of days after that when I had returned from a run, I found the nicest letter I had ever got. It was a love letter, so of course I automatically thought Buck had sent it to me. I mean who else would have. All the guys knew I was with Buck, so it had to be from him.

Finding Buck in Teaspoon's office watching things while he stepped out for a minute, I preceded to thank him for the letter by throwing myself into his arms and kissing him passionately. Normally I wouldn't behave this way where anybody from town could have seen us but after reading that letter I didn't care. Breaking apart Buck was grinning like an idiot. "What was that for, not that I minded of course?" I grinned at him, "For the letter of course." Buck looked confused, "what letter?" "This letter, the one you left for me on my bunk." I said handing him the letter. Buck looked at it, "I didn't write this." I was taken aback, "You didn't? Than who? The guys all know I'm with you and no one else knows I'm a girl."

"I did" Teaspoon said from behind us, we both turned to him in shock. "What?" we asked at the same time. "I didn't know it was for you Lou. Jesse asked me to help him write a love letter. I assumed it was for a girl at school. If I had known I wouldn't have written it." Teaspoon explained before Buck throttled him. "It's ok Teaspoon you didn't know." I said placing my hand on his arm. "I'll have a word with Jesse." Buck said walking towards the door. "Buck remember he's just a kid." I said softly, Buck gave me a quick grin. "I'm not going to hurt him Lou, don't worry." As Buck walked out of the jail in search of Jesse, I looked over at Teaspoon, he was looking at me. We both laughed at the predicament that Jesse had just gotten himself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>

When I saw Buck headed my way with a letter in his hand, I thought I was a dead man. What had I been thinking to have Teaspoon write that letter for Lou? I knew her and Buck were together. I knew they 'shared' a bunk, quite often. I had even walked in on them once when they were in the barn, not that they knew that. I should have known she would think Buck sent it and of course she would find out he didn't.

I cringed when I saw the look on Buck's face. Yup I was dead for sure. "I want a word with you Jesse." Buck said stopping inches from me. I swallowed hard and tried not to look like I was fixin' to piss my pants, as I nodded ok. "About this letter you sent Lou." Buck started seriously, I started shaking, and then Buck did something I hadn't expected, he laughed. "You've got guts Jesse, I'll give you that. Most guys wouldn't dream of trying to steal an Indian's woman, I'm sure you've heard stories of how savage we can be." Buck teased me. I breathed a sigh of relief that Buck wasn't really angry.

"I'm sorry Buck; I don't know what I was thinking. I know you and Lou are together." Buck laughed and then roughed up my hair, "Its fine Jesse and Lou was actually very flattered by the letter. I might have to get Teaspoon to write one for me if she thanks me like that every time." I groaned at the mental image that Buck just put into my head. Buck got a devilish look on his face, "What's the matter Jesse? Picturing something you saw in the barn a few days ago?" My eyes went huge. How had he known I had seen them? Buck must have read my mind, "You forget who I am Jesse." Buck said and then walked off leaving me shaking my head. I was never going to understand how Buck just knew things that other people didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Lou's POV<strong>

A few weeks after the incident with the love letter, Noah and Cassie married. Noah continued to ride for the Express but he no longer lived in the bunkhouse. Even without Ike and Noah living there things were never quiet and they always seemed to be around anyways. But that wasn't what had things stirred up right now. An 'old friend' decided to pay me a visit.

I was in the barn with Buck, I had bought him a new shirt and was in the process of getting him out of his old one when Cody and Jimmy came in. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt anything, but you've got a visitor Lou." Jimmy said grinning. "A very pretty visitor." Cody added. I didn't have any idea who could possibly be coming to visit me. Handing Buck his new shirt I walked out of the barn and came face to face with her.

"Hello Louise." My smiled faded, only Buck knew about my past, how was I going to explain a friendship with a woman like her to the others. "Charlotte" was all I could say. The others had gathered behind me, Buck coming out just then still buttoning his new shirt stopped short when he saw the woman. He shot me a quick look. I knew he had to see a look of panic on mine. The other guys were still waiting for an introduction. "Louise and I go way back." Charlotte said in a way of explanation. I shot a quick look at Buck, his face was unreadable. The others not so much, I could tell they were trying to figure out how I knew her. It was obvious what kind of woman she was. I didn't want to explain to them so I quickly took charge and led Charlotte away to the bunkhouse where we could talk privately. I gave Buck a look to make sure he kept the others away. He gave me a barely visible nod.

Once we were away from the others I questioned her. "What are you doing here Charlotte?" "I came to see you. Remember how we used to talk about opening up a dress shop. I've got money to do it, let's go in it together." Charlotte told me excitedly. I just shook my head, "Charlotte, I've got a good job here. I've got family, only they know I'm a girl. Everybody else thinks I'm a boy." Charlotte looked confused, "Why in god's name would they think that?" I sighed, "Because I let them. If others knew I wasn't a boy I could lose my job. Besides its safer." Charlotte just nodded her head, "yeah I guess so. But Louise if we go into business together you wouldn't have to pretend to be a boy." "Charlotte, I'm happy here. The guys don't know about my past, I'd like to keep it that way. Wicks is going to find you, you'll lead him to me." I told her slightly panicked.

"He's dead Louise. The guys don't have to know about either one of our pasts." Charlotte said simply. I snorted, "Charlotte the guys maybe young but they know a working woman when they see one. Even one that isn't dressed like one." Charlotte hung her head, "Are you ashamed of me Lou?" I put my hand on her shoulder, "No, not of you, of my past. You're a remainder". Charlotte looked at me for a minute then to over where Buck and the guys were standing near the barn. "You're afraid that the Indian looking guy won't want you if he knew what Wicks did to you." I was surprised that Charlotte had picked up on my relationship with Buck. "How did you know he is my man?" Charlotte grinned, "I saw the looks you two shared." I just nodded my head, "He already knows anyway. He's the only one that does. He doesn't judge me for it. He knows it wasn't my fault."

Charlotte smiled over at me and looked back at Buck who was looking our way. "You have a real special man there Louise. I don't know of many who would feel that way." I smiled over at Buck, who sent a smile in my direction. "Buck is special and I love him a lot. He knows exactly what I've been through. His mother was raped by a white man. He was the result of that." Charlotte looked back over at me, "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this Lou, but please don't make me leave." I stood up, "Come on I'll get you set up at the hotel."

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

After Lou got back from the hotel she came to find me. "Buck you know who that was don't you." I looked over at Lou she seemed upset, 'she was the one who helped you escape isn't she." Lou sat down next to me on a pile of hay, "Yes. She wants to open a dress shop here and wants me to join her. I tried to explain that I've already got a job and family here and that you were the only one who knows about my past." I put my arm around her shoulder, "What about Wicks, he will follow her here." Lou looked over at me, "that's what I said. She said he is dead." I was relieved to hear that, the bastard would never hurt Lou again. I held Lou as she cried over the bad memories Charlotte's visit brought up. I knew she didn't want the guys to know about her past and I wasn't going to tell them, they would just have to stay curious as to how Lou knew Charlotte.

Unfortunately, two days later her past came calling. Charlotte had lied, Wicks wasn't dead. He followed her to Rock Creek; she killed herself rather than go back to him. I wasn't going to let him hurt Lou again, but he recognized her, even dressed as a boy, he knew who she was. I knew she was in trouble but he got to her before I could. Lou put up a fight but he was a lot stronger than her. He wasn't stronger than me though. I tackled him before he could rape her again. I wanted to kill the bastard for what he had done to Lou, but I couldn't kill anybody in cold blood. But let's just say that when I was through with him though, he would never be able to hurt another woman again. He wasn't a man anymore.

Lou and I took him back to Teaspoon, who called the doctor in for him. Lou's past came out after Teaspoon asked why I had castrated him. I didn't say anything, Lou did. The others were surprised that I hadn't killed him. But they all thought what I did was a way worse punishment than death would have been. Cody said, "Remind me never to get on your bad side Buck." We all laughed at that as we went home. Lou safely tucked under my arm, never to have to put up with the likes of Wicks again.


	14. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Buck's POV**

A week later it was my turn for a surprise, from Lou and in the form of a visitor from my past. I was sitting on the porch of the bunkhouse with Lou, my arm around her shoulder. She looked extremely nervous. "What's the matter honey?" I asked leaning forward so I could see her eyes. Lou swallowed hard and looked away briefly before she met my eyes again. In hers I saw fear. I wondered what she had to fear. "Buck, I've got to tell you something, that I'm not sure how you are going to react to." Lou told me hesitantly. I was filled with dread, there was only one thing Lou could tell me that I wouldn't want to hear and that was that she didn't want me no more.

"You know you can tell me anything Lou, no matter what it is. You know I love you and nothing will change that." I told her, taking her hand in mine. Lou took a deep breath before she rushed in, "Buck I'm pregnant." I was floored, I hadn't expected to hear that, but before I could respond we were interrupted by a woman's voice saying, "Excuse me, but is this the Pony Express Station?" I tried to get Lou to see the love in my eyes before we turned to the visitor. "Yes ma'am it is. Is there something we can help you with?" I asked as we both stood and moved closer to the woman.

There was something familiar about her but I couldn't place it. "Yes, I was actually looking for an old friend. I was told he worked here." The woman said smiling up at me like I should know her. Did I? "Who are you looking for ma'am?" Lou asked from beside me. The woman smiled as she said, "I think I've just found him. Don't you remember me Running Buck?" Lou shot me a questioning look as I stared dumbfounded at the woman before me. I finally placed her, "Little Wing?" she smiled, "its Camille now but yes it's me Running Buck." I felt Lou stiffen beside me when she recognized the name. Not exactly great timing for an old fiancé to show up. I gave Lou a quick reasurring wink.

"It's actually just Buck now. Buck Cross." I said putting my arm around Lou. I saw a strange look pass over Little Wing's face. "This is Lou McCloud, well Louise actually." Lou looked ready to punch me for telling her secret to Little Wing. "Oh…are you two together?" she asked. "Yes. We've been together for over a year now." Lou answered staking her claim on me; I smirked at her jealous strike. About this time a young man walked up beside Little Wing, she introduced him as her fiancé. Lou visibly relaxed after that was said. I shook hands with the man. We talked for a few more minutes and then they said they had better be going. "Wait. You two should stay for dinner, the others would love to meet you." Lou said from beside me. I was a little surprised at Lou for inviting them. They agreed.

Dinner had been going good until Little Wing passed out at the table. We took her to the doctor. I was worried sick by how quickly she had taken ill. Lou knew; she tried to assure me she would be fine. But then things just got weirder and weirder. I met a strange old Indian who swore Little Wing was being possessed by an evil spirit, she was in great danger. I had to save her. I owed her that much. The old Indian said he could take me to a great medicine man that could help her. I didn't think twice about it. We snuck off with her in the middle of the night. In hindsight I should have at least told Lou what I was doing so she didn't worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

The morning after Camille had arrived and taken sick her fiancé showed up at the station. "Where is he?" He demanded as soon as he dismounted his horse. 'Where's who?" Noah asked. "That Indian, where is he?" He demanded again. "He's not here." I said wondering why he was looking for Buck. "That half breed stole Camille. He ran off with her." He said getting angry. I was shocked and hurt. "No! Buck wouldn't do that" I stated passionately. "He was seen leaving the hotel early this morning." He threw back at me. I paled; surely Buck wouldn't really run away with Camille and leave me, especially not now. "If he really took her, then there is a good reason for it. He must think he can help her." I said simply believing in my Buck.

The others were looking at me in concern. I knew they were worried that Buck really had run away with Camille and left me. "Yeah I know his reason. He wants Camille for himself. Just because they were promised to each other as kids doesn't mean she is still his." Camille's fiancé stated heatedly. I was getting mad, "Now you wait just one damn minute. Buck ain't trying to keep Camille for himself. He wouldn't do that. He's trying to help her, I'm sure of it." He just looked at me sadly, "How can you be so sure?" I knew he must really love Camille and it was breaking his heart that she might have left him. "Because he's my man and the father of our unborn child." I said my hand going to my abdomen. The others just looked at me with huge eyes. Camille's fiancé was floored; he clearly hadn't realized I was a girl. "Come on we will help you find them" Noah said. Together with Noah and the Kid we rode out in search of Buck and Camille.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I was kneeling by a stream with Camille washing the dirt and paint off my face. It had been a long night but Camille was free of the evil spirit. I could return her to her fiancé now and I could go home to Lou and finish the conversation that had been interrupted. I was going to be a father. I smiled just thinking about it. I caught Camille looking at me. "What?" I asked. "Do you ever regret the way things turned out between us?" I looked at her confused, "I regret that the woman and children of our tribe were killed and that you were taken." Camille gave me a soft smile, "Do you think we could start over?" "What do you mean Little Wing?" I asked my forehead wrinkling. "I still love you Buck. That's why I came looking for you. I had to make sure there was no chance of a life with you before I got married. Is there a chance for us Buck?" I sighed and ran a hand down my face, "Camille, I… I did love you…I still do but it's not the love a man has for a woman. You are part of my Kiowa family and I will always love you as such but I'm in love with Lou."

Camille looked thoughtful for a minute, "But you aren't engaged to her Buck." I shook my head, "No, not yet. I've been planning on asking her for weeks now but the timing was never right." Camille gave me a smile, "Maybe deep down you knew it wouldn't work, that you still loved me, that's why you haven't asked her." I had to hand it to her, she didn't give up. "Camille, Lou is pregnant with my child. Even if I wasn't madly in love with her I would still marry her for that reason alone. You are engaged to a good man Camille; don't throw that away holding out hope for me. I'm sorry but I love Lou more than life itself." Camille smiled sadly, "it was worth a shot."

After that talk we mounted our horses and headed back to Rock Creek. We met up with Lou, Kid, Noah, and Camille's fiancé halfway home. He rushed to hug Camille and I wrapped Lou in my arms kissing her with all the love I felt for her. Camille's husband-to-be turned to me and shook hands. "Thank you Buck." I smiled, "it wasn't anything. I was just glad I could help." Together we all returned to Rock Creek.

The next day Lou and I saw Camille and her fiancé off as they headed further west and out of our lives. I turned to the little woman beside me. "Lou I think it's time you and I finished that little talk." Lou blushed. "Am I really going to be a father?" I asked. Lou gave me a bashful smile, "Yes, I think in about seven months." I gave Lou a huge smile before I caught her up in my arms and crushed my mouth to hers. Setting her back down on her feet I said, "I love you Lou." "I love you too Buck." Lou responded. Dropping down onto one knee I pulled the ring I had been carrying around for weeks out. "I've been trying to ask you a question for weeks now, but something always comes up. So I'm asking now before anything else happens. Louise McCloud will you marry me?"

Lou dropped down onto her knees in front of me and started kissing me senseless; she even managed to knock me over so I ended up on my back and Lou slightly on top of me. "Guess that means yes." We heard Jimmy say and others laughing. We looked over to see our entire Pony Express family watching with grins on their faces. Ike and Emily were even there. "About time." Ike signed to me. We laughed as I stood up and helped Lou to her feet.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked, embarrassed that they had seen that. "Ike was just telling us some good news. Looks like you ain't the only one who is becoming a daddy." Noah said grinning. Ike gave me a shocked look which quickly turned into a goofy grin. Shaking our heads, I embraced my brother to offer him congratulations as the rest of our family did the same to him and Emily and me and Lou.


	15. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Epilogue**

Two weeks later Louise McCloud was walked down the aisle by Jimmy Hickok. The man of her dreams, Buck Cross was standing next to his best friend, Ike McSwain, at the front of the church. Ike's wife Emily was across from him. She was acting as Lou's maid of honor. Teaspoon Hunter was preforming the ceremony as the rest of their family watched on. Including Sam and Emma and Lou's kid brother and sister, who were coming to live with Buck and Lou.

It was a very happy time for the unusual family but also a sad one. The Pony Express was ending. They didn't know what was going to happen to their small family, what with the war coming and all. It was decided just yesterday that Buck and Lou were going to join in with Ike and Emily in a horse ranching endeavor. So at least they would stay together.

A week after the wedding Buck and Ike came up with an idea. The land that the Express station was on bordered Ike's land. It was being put up for sale. After discussing it with their wives the two friends bought the property and they all went to see the rest of their family. After explaining what they had done and the reason, it was decided that their family would stay together after all. The riders would become ranchers. Rachel would still be cook and 'mother' and Teaspoon would still be the 'boss' so to speak, but really he was just their 'father'. Even Jesse would still be useful with his job at the blacksmith.

A month later Teaspoon and Rachel surprised the rest of the family by getting married. That made marriage number seven for Teaspoon. Maybe seven was the lucky charm. They all joked. Some months later Emily and Lou gave birth within days of each other. Emily gave Ike a beautiful little boy that they named, Hunter Buck McSwain, after Teaspoon and Buck, the two most influential men in Ike's life. Lou gave birth to twins. A little girl who looked just like her momma, they named her Emma Little Doe Cross. And a little boy who looked just like Buck. They called him, Isaac 'Ike' Red Bear Cross, after Buck's two brothers.

Buck could not have been prouder of the children that Lou had given him. As he gazed down at the babies in his arms he smiled, a single tear rolling down his face. Buck looked over at his beautiful wife, how he loved her more and more every day. Buck leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. "I love you Mrs. Cross." Lou smiled, "Not as much as I love you."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the longest story I have written to date, and I loved it! I hope you all enjoyed it. Be on the look out for more stories featuring our favorite 'boys'.**


End file.
